


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by tmtcltb



Series: Mistletoe Chronicles [3]
Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmtcltb/pseuds/tmtcltb
Summary: Installment 2 of the Mistletoe Chronicles. Mike Slattery and Maddie Rawlings make their first public appearance together at the Greens' annual Christmas Eve party. Post-season 5. Set in an AU without all the misery and death.
Relationships: Maddie Rawlings/Mike Slattery
Series: Mistletoe Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064906
Collections: 2020 The Last Ship Holiday Fest!





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

"Um, what is that?" Maddie Rawlings whispered as she entered the Greens' living room, her attention immediately drawn to the bearded man standing by the fire, waving his hands as he told a story to Danny Green, Carlton Burk, Wolf Taylor, and Eric Miller. On Tex Nolan's head sat the most ridiculous hat that Maddie had ever seen in her life. It appeared to be a baseball cap with fake mistletoe stapled in a random pattern, topped with red berries and something that looked like sludge.

Mike looked up, then chuckled. "I forgot that you haven't been to one of the Greens' parties before. Tex wears the hat every year, mostly to annoy Andrea."

"I see." While Maddie knew most of the people in the room professionally, she had never crossed the line to friendship. At least, not the kind of friendship that resulted in get-togethers outside of work. When Mike first broached the idea of taking their very under-the-radar relationship a bit more public by attending the Greens' Christmas party together, Maddie had pictured a formal dinner with glasses of wine and quiet music. Instead, the scene before her more closely resembled a frat party. One that included children, Maddie noted, as a gaggle ran past.

In addition to the group by the fire, Maddie recognized Azima Kandie and several members of the TAC team in a corner doing what appeared to be shots. Next to them Russ Jeter stood speaking with Joseph Meylan. It was only when they turned to speak to Anita DuFine that Maddie realized that the group was, in fact, at a make-shift bar and Tom Chandler, of all people, was playing bartender. In another corner of the room, several individuals from CIC were huddled around Nishioka and Mason as they played chess. Next to the sparkling Christmas tree, Debbie Foster stood with her husband and a veritable who's-who of the Mayfair city governance. As she watched, Vice President Stanford joined the group with a brimming mug of eggnog and a plate full of what looked like mushroom caps, his security detail standing a short distance away snacking on chips and salsa. In fact, as far as Maddie could tell, the only person missing from this event might be the President himself.

"Mike!" Kara approached, her three-month-old son on her shoulder as she reached up to give Mike a kiss on the cheek. "You made it."

Grinning, Mike immediately retrieved baby Mark, expertly juggling the child in his arms. "Look how big he's getting. Are you still planning to come back in January?"

"Absolutely. I can't wait to drink a cup of coffee in peace." Kara grinned as she turned to Maddie. "Maddie, I'm so glad that you could come. What would you like to drink?"

"A beer would be great," Maddie responded, slightly uncomfortable with the casual environment given that Kara was her captain for two years aboard the Nathan James before going on maternity leave. Still, Mike was tight with Kara and if she and Mike were going to make this work, Maddie was going to have to "meet" his friends eventually, so to speak. Even if those friends tended to be people who could convince an Admiral to play bartender for them.

"This way," Kara retrieved her son, waving Mike off before heading towards what Maddie quickly learned was the kitchen, where Andrea Garnett, Sasha Cooper, and Alisha Granderson sat at the table. Happy to see a few people who she socialized with at work, Maddie joined them, accepting a beer from Kara before the woman dashed off into the other room.

Sasha gave her a sympathetic look. "It's a bit much, isn't it?"

Maddie gave a sigh of relief. "Is _everyone_ here?"

"Pretty much," Alisha acknowledged. "Although President Reiss sent his regrets."

Maddie choked on her first sip of beer. Given that Danny was now the head of the President's security detail, it was certainly possible that the man had been invited. "Really?"

"Of course not," Andrea laughed and Maddie relaxed slightly. "He'll be here later. Said he had to make this the last stop of the night or else he might embarrass himself."

While Maddie was trying to parse that, Sasha spoke again. "Did I see you arrive with Mike?"

Maddie had expected this. Although she and Mike had been seeing each other for only a few months, keeping it secret seemed impossible given the tight-knit nature of the Nathan James crew. Still, she felt a pang of nervousness. She had seen first-hand how protective the crew could be with Mike. "Yes."

"Sweet." Alisha grinned. "Burk owes me 20."

Just then Tex appeared in the kitchen, the monstrosity on his head even more disturbing at close view. "Helllllo ladies. I'm here for my kissssses."

Andrea gave her husband a level view. "If you come anywhere near me or our child with that thing, I will personally make sure that you never walk again."

"Don't look at me," Sasha added, lifting her eggnog to her mouth. "I'm married to your boss."

Tex turned to Alisha, who threw up her hands. "I paid my dues already. Twice, if I recall. And Val's been working on vomiting at will so I would avoid her too."

Pouting, Tex fixed his gaze on Maddie. "See how mean they are to me? Are you going to bail me out?"

"Nope, she isn't," Kara said smartly, striding back into the kitchen minus a baby. Through the doorway, Maddie could see that Danny was now supporting the infant on his shoulder while he was chatting with Jerimiah Utt and Thomas Anders, both of whom stood as erect as if they were being inspected. Maddie wasn't aware that Green and Anders were friends, although she supposed that they probably knew each other from Little Creek. She would have to say hello later, not having seen Anders since before she joined the Nathan James.

Andrea shooed Tex away. "Go on now, Tex. Find someone else to harass. Maybe some of Ray's friends."

"Easy pickings," Tex muttered as he disappeared out the side door.

"Come on Maddie," Sasha said, standing up. "You know most of the people here but I'll make a few introductions."

Maddie hesitated. "I should probably find Mike first."

"Oh forget that," Alisha piped up. "By now he's in the backyard having a cigar with Rios and Cruz."

"Rios smokes?" Although Mike's cigar habit was legendary, the idea of Rios smoking shocked Maddie to the core.

Alisha laughed. "Hell, yeah. I heard Cruz got some Cubans so we'll be lucky to see them within an hour."

Before Maddie could finish processing the idea of Mike kicking back with Rios and Cruz, they were back in the living room which, if it was possible, had grown more crowded. Children and dogs raced between feet until someone - perhaps Danny - told them all to get outside before Santa forgot about gifts. Moving back in an attempt to get out of the way of the stampede, Maddie found herself face to face with twenty-year-old Kat Nolan, one of the enlisted formerly assigned to her helicopter crew, who happened to be holding a very large glass of red wine.

"Lieutenant Rawlings," Kat stuttered.

Maddie raised an eyebrow at the wine, a little surprised at Kat's chutzpah. "Just Maddie tonight."

"It's not illegal because my dad is here and said that I could have it," Kat blurted, clearly following the direction of Maddie's thoughts. "The Admiral made sure before he poured it."

It took Maddie a moment to remember that Kat's father was Tex Nolan, who had some unexplained connection to Tom and Mike that Mike brushed off with the comment that Tex was always there when they needed him. The vague explanation raised more questions than it answered. Still, that was a thought for another night. She smiled at the teenager. "If Tom's fine with it, who am I to say otherwise?"

"There's my girl!" Tex suddenly bore down on them. "You'll give me a kiss under the mistletoe, right Kit-kat?"

"Not a chance in hell," Kat replied. When Tex turned to Maddie again, pouting, Kat intervened. "And Kara said that if you don't leave Maddie alone that she would call Pablo and tell him that you were bored and needed a new assignment."

Maddie had no idea who Pablo was, but Tex's eyes widened and then he burst out laughing. "Never did pay to cross that woman. You, Ms. Rawlings, are safe. For the moment anyway."

As Tex left, Maddie turned to Kat. "Who is Pablo?"

Kat shrugged. "Beats me. But whenever Dad gets too annoying, Kara reminds him that Pablo owes her and Dad backs down. It's super useful."

"Kaaat!" An obviously intoxicated Ray Diaz bounced towards them, wrapping his arms around Kat and pulling her back against him. "Time to dance, baby. Rick's got the music all set up. Might even do a little karaoke."

Giggling, Kat wiggled against Ray. "Let's go! See you Maddie."

Amused, Maddie sank back against the wall and watched the two stumble off as several of the men began moving furniture around to create a space in the middle of the room. Based on Ray's comment, Maddie was expecting dancing, but she was instead treated to a limbo contest. She had almost finished her drink and was considering another when Mike sidled up to her, passing her a fresh beer. "There you are. I lost you for a bit."

Lifting her beer to her mouth, Maddie studied the crowd. "I've been enjoying the view."

Mike smiled as Wolf pulled his shirt over his head and did an elaborate pre-dance before sliding successfully under the thirty-eight inch-high limbo stick. Upon reaching the other side and behind crowned the winner, Azima drew him in for a rather flagrant kiss. "The boys do always seem to find a way to liven these parties up."

"And you don't mind?" Maddie asked, sneaking a look at Mike's profile. Despite smelling terrible - Cuban or otherwise, cigars stunk - he definitely looked sharp in his khakis and pressed shirt.

"Nah. Danny collected keys earlier, one of Tom's rules." Mike paused, and Maddie was a bit surprised when he continued. "Danny and Kara got married on Christmas. It was a week after the Nathan James hit St. Louis and four days after Doctor Scott died. Danny was leaving the next day to spread the cure and he wanted to make sure that Kara would get his benefits if anything happened."

"I see," Maddie replied softly. It was a familiar story, although not one that Maddie had ever thought of in connection with the Greens.

"I expected a sedate affair. Basically the equivalent of going to the town hall. But then Tex got involved." Mike's lips curved in memory. "Pretty soon there was beer pong and limbo and sailors passed out under the table. And it was the best thing possible. After months of loss and fear and stress, it was an opportunity for everyone to let loose. A moment of celebration after so much loss. And some much needed R and R, if only for a moment."

"A reaffirmation," Maddie said, remembering the reaction of those around her when word of the cure arrived. "I was in a California safe zone. The day that we heard about the cure, the entire safe zone went crazy. After months of being locked down, that feeling of freedom was amazing. Just breathing the ocean air without fear of it being my last breath."

"I remember that feeling. When we knew that the cure worked. It was amazing." Mike paused, his mind clearly in the past. Then he shook himself. "Kat's mom died. Tex created that hat to cheer her up. He's worn it every year since. Everyone claims to hate it, but we would miss it too. It brings back good memories."

Maddie looked over, understanding everything that Mike wasn't saying. Knowing how much that Mike cared about his crew. How, in many ways, they were more than his friends - they were his family. Which is why, this one night a year, he shrugged off all - well most - rules and responsibility in order to given them the break that they need. One night when the past stayed in the past and everyone celebrated being alive.

Reaching up, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You, Captain Slattery, are a very sweet man."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "And hot, right?"

Maddie laughed. "Well, hell yeah. Why do you think I'm here? It's not to see Wolf's abs, no matter how lovely they might be. I know who I'm going home with."

Before Mike could respond, another voice interrupted them. "Maaddddiee! Time for my kiss. I have the mistletoe right hereeee."

"Oh hell," Mike murmured, before grabbing Tex and planting a kiss smack on his lips. "Now will you _please_ leave Maddie alone?"

After a moment of stunned silence, Tex grinned. "Whatever you say, Boss. And may I add, that you are very good at kissing."


End file.
